froznfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are a player's abilities that may be developed throughout the game. Any given skill can be trained by various actions that relate to the skill. Performing any action that requires a certain level in a given skill will give experience in the skill. Using items like experience lamps, which give various amounts of experience in a skill of your choice, can increase your experience points. Some skills allow players to cook, chop down trees, make fires, use magic, make runes, and so on. Some skills support each other. For example, logs obtained from Woodcutting can be used for Firemaking, and fires from Firemaking can be used for Cooking food, and food can be used to replenish life points to help in Combat. The higher your level is in a skill, the more of the skill you will have access to. Having higher levels in skills can give players various advantages around RuneScape, such as agility shortcuts, faster cutting of wood, etc. Skills are often contrasted with money, skills being considered permanent and money temporary due to scams and hacking. With the release of Dungeoneering, there are now 25 skills in Runescape. Members have access to all 25 skills, while free-to-play can only access 16 skills, with less content and advantages (especially towards the higher levels). Training certain skills can result with a profit in coins, such as selling the logs from woodcutting, the fish from the Fishing skill or selling the drop(s) from a Slayer assignment. Please refer to the Money-making guide for more details. Certain skills, however, can cost you coins to train - If you don't want to acquire your own raw materials, some skills may cost a little (Cooking, Firemaking) to a lot of money (Herblore, Construction) to train at a regular speed. Players should weigh-up the balance between cheap/profitable skilling against buying the raw materials needed for 'processing' skills. Players can obtain their own raw materials (logs, fish and mined ore etc), or they can buy it. On one hand, when players get their own materials, skilling costs nothing and can easily return a profit, but due to time taken acquiring the materials, it can also be an extremely slow process. On the other hand, players can buy these raw materials. This almost certainly results in making a net loss but is a faster way of improving the appropriate skill. All skills, with the exception of Constitution, start out at level 1. Constitution starts out at level 10, so the player has a fair advantage against monsters. A player has 10 life points per Constitution level. Players can advance a skill to level 99 (except for Dungeoneering, which can go to level 120); after that, they can increase their experience up to 200,000,000 - but gain no more levels for doing so. A player's combat level begins at level 3, because of 10 Constitution. The maximum combat level a member can reach is level 138, although while standing in the wilderness, a player's combat level is a maximum of 126+12. Non-members can reach up to level 126 because a non-member can't train the Summoning skill. See the highscores for the relative rankings of the different skills. Every skill has a unique jingle that plays when the skill is levelled up. This jingle changes with each skill to be slightly more complex whenever the skill reaches level 50. Skills can be temporarily boosted or lowered by using certain items or equipment, such as Capes of Accomplishment, beer, potions, pies, or a summoning familiar if the player is a member. If a player is in the top 2,000,000 players in a skill, is of level 15 or greater in that skill, and is a member they will appear on the hiscores. Free to play skills Free players have access to 16 skills. Member skills Members have access to all 25 skills, including the 16 free-to-play skills, and 9 additional skills, and more items that F2P can't use. For example, Dragon platelegs for Defence, Magic Trees for Woodcutting. Skills types There are four types of skills in RuneScape: Combat, Resource, Production, and Character Development. Combat: - These skills involve fighting in Combat. :Attack, Defence, Strength, MagicMagic could be a Production Skill because of Enchantment, Superheat Item and Lunar Spells. It could also be a Character Development Skill because of Teleport Spells (a commonly used method of travel) and Alchemy Spells. It is also able to be classified as a resource skill because of telekinetic grab. Magic can also make money (therefore be classified as Character Development as well) since low-level and high-level alchemy spells can make a Runescape player money., Ranged, SummoningSummoning familiars have a wide variety of abilities. Although most are designed to help with combat, several have gathering based abilities (not considered Resource because you don't take anything from the environment), others Production abilities, and others help with traveling, making them have Character Development abilities. Prayer, and Constitution. Gathering: - These skills involve gathering raw materials directly from the source. :Woodcutting, Mining, Fishing, Farming, and Hunter. Artisan: - These skills involve using Resource items to create other, generally more useful items. :Smithing, Cooking, Fletching, Firemaking, Crafting, Herblore, Runecrafting, and Construction. Support: - These skills help the player in various different ways: :Thieving, Slayer, Agility, and Dungeoneering. Experience Experience, commonly abbreviated as Exp or XP, is a measure of progress in a certain skill. It is generally obtained by performing tasks related to that skill. After gaining a certain amount of experience, players will advance to the next level in that skill, which can result in new abilities, items, and other achievements. You can earn XP (experience) by training skills, completing quests, doing activities such asPenguin Hide and Seek, Mage Training Arena, and other Minigames and activities. You can also gain experience by finishing random events (If you chose the Experience Lamp or Book.) Skill release timeline Stat Wipe It is possible for accounts with less than 10 Constitution to exist. In the early days of RuneScape Classic, rule-breakers would be stat-wiped, meaning all their skills would be taken back to 1, including Hitpoints, the predecessor to Constitution. When RS2 was released, Jagex banned many of these accounts. As of today, these accounts are extremely rare. Accounts may also have less than 10 Constitution if they were created during the period where players chose a class when the account was created. Depending on the class chosen, it was possible to have a Hitpoints level lower than 10 (while starting with other stats boosted over 1), and this would remain if they never trained their Constitution level. Accounts may also have less than 10 Constitution if they were created during RuneScape Classic and did not level it. This is because the required XP for level 10 was raised for RS2; therefore, characters who had not trained hitpoints in RuneScape Classic did not have enough XP for level 10 Constitution. As of today, accounts still are able to be wiped in their skills, but only for a certain skill. This skill is normally the skill that they are caught botting in. However, if botting combat, it might be possible that Jagex wipes all combat skills in that 'class' (for magic: Magic, Defence, Constitution, for melee: Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, etc.). Gallery SkillScreenDungeoneering.png|Current skills screen. Stats table1.png|The skills screen prior to 12 April 2010 Stats.gif|The skills screen prior to 15 January 2008 Stats2.gif|The skills screen prior to 5 November 2007 Before Hunter Skill.jpg|The skills screen prior to 21 November 2006 SkillsBeforeConstruction.png|The skills screen before the Construction Skill Old toolbar.png|The skills screen prior to 31 May 2005 Noslayer.png|The skills screen prior to 26 January 2005 Norunecraft.gif|The skills screen used during the beta of RS2 and prior to the release of RS2 on 29 March, 2004. Early_rsc_stats.png|The skills screen prior to 2001 in the first weeks of RSC. Rscskills.png|Current RuneScape Classic skills menu Skills interface bug.png|A strange loading bug. Note the total level "1337" in leet-speak. See also *Milestones *Experience *Level 99 skills *Total level *Cape of Accomplishment *200 million experience pt:Skills bg:Skills cs:Skills nl:Skills de:Fertigkeiten af:Vaardighede no:Level no:Skills es:Skills